A Different Approach
by Ruru00
Summary: What if Izuku met All For One in Middle School and reminded him of his brother? What if Allmight and Izuku met in anotherway? What if Allmight and AFO never had that fight... yet? Note: Story has its own timeline. Features OOC's and a middle schooler Izuku. No pairings (for now).
1. Chapter 1: The meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own my hero academia nor any of its characters. Please support Horikoshi-sensei by buying the manga when it comes to your country!**

**Note 1: Izuku is a first year in middle school at the start of the story. **

**Note 2: All for One and Allmight have not yet engaged in the battle where Allmight suffered his serious injury, meaning they are still okay.**

**Note 3: Story Timeline will not strictly follow the Canon's. **

_**CHAPTER 1: THE MEETING**_

All he ever wanted was to help, but people always gets the negative vibe when he's the one doing it. Of course, he doesn't let it affect him. Struggles and criticisms are part of life.

"_Kid, I know you like heroes but don't go off embarassing yourself when you're quirkless."_

_"What a waste of space, we only need quirked people in this world. What can a quirkless do?"_

_"He's just a few inches away from death. Always a suicidal kid and then claiming it to be rescuing. Dude don't even have his quirk."_

_"How can he even save others, when he can't even save himself?"_

Okay, so maybe what others say does affect him but he's determined that his quirk will manifest, one way or another, and he'll be a hero soon enough!

"_How about diving off a roof and wish that you'll have a quirk in your next life?"_

**Bad thoughts, be gone! **

He won't do that stupid stunt, not now and not ever. He may have thought about it...

But he swears he wasn't even gonna try it. Maybe he planned to but that was it**. Just Planned.** Not even gonna make it a reality.

**So why was he on the roof again?**

He flopped down near the railings and took out his notebook. Aldera Middle School's classes had long been over but going home early isn't in his plans. His mother already knows this and just respects how he deals with his time, but sending a mail to her that he'll be late is something akin to a habit for him.

When the phone beeped, he knew his mother had replied to his message. Doesn't even have to check because it was only his mother who would message him.

Pathetic, yes, but what're you gonna do if he's just socially-inept?

He sighed and opened his notebook. He's going to have to find another notebook to fill because the one he has right now is almost full. What volume was it now? Ten? It was ten.

He started analyzing the what-if scenarios and few questionable traits of some heroes' quirks. It was a perfect time to do some thinking due to the quietness of the place and got too absorbed.

He didn't even notice that it was nighttime!

"I already texted mom so I'll be okay, but she might start worrying for some reason."

He wanted to stand up but he was fascinated with the stars in the sky. Unconsciously, his hands reached towards them.

"My dreams are too far away... like these stars." He muttered.

"Too far away, that it is... **but you can see them**, can't you?"

He jumped and looked around, noticing a man with a large build, dressed in a fancy suit. "I'm sorry to have startled you but I thought you looked like someone I know."

Maybe, he was panicking because the man is emitting some kind of dangerous vibes, but Izuku knows better. He's not judgmental and just settled that he was just shaking because he was cold. It was night already, afterall.

He was **definitely** not scared.

"How bad of me to not introduce myself. I'm All for One, but I like to be called **sensei**."

Izuku is not a bad kid and if someone introduces themselves, then it's just prudent that he introduce himself as well. So he stood up and said his name.

"I'm... Izuku... Midori...ya"

Okay, he said it, **there**.

"Tell me, why are you on the roof when it's already past the school hours? Playing hooky?"

The man had some kind of dangerous aura, unlike his playful words, which made Izuku reluctant to say anything.

As of now, rather than answering the man's questions, Izuku has some questions himself.

Like,** how in the world did the man get to the roof?!**

He swears he **always** locked the door so that bullies won't find him. Maybe the man had a phasing quirk and passed through the door?

Or maybe the man flew down, so maybe he had some flying quirk?

But how could he have not noticed? Well, he wasn't even paying any attention to his surroundings and didn't notice that it was nighttime. So maybe the man had a flying quirk after all, but he doesn't have any wings so maybe levitation? teleportation?

But those quirks are too useful for heroics, so he should be some kind of hero, but Izuku swears that he knows no hero with that quirk. He might have missed the man's name but he already researched the all past and latest heroes in Japan and the man isn't a newcomer to heroics because he's old. Newcomers are referred to as the fresh-graduates, who was given the ok-sign to work as heroes by the government.

That left three possibilities: One, he's a hero from overseas. Two, he's a citizen who didn't apply for heroics. Three...

It's the possibility that he dreads the most and has a high probability.

"A **villain**, right?"

Izuku stopped his thoughts and felt the hand on top of his head. He froze when he sees the man's face, just a few inches from his own.

"You didn't answer my question and just started muttering loudly. Had to say, you've got some big brains for someone so small."

Internally panicking, Izuku just stared at the man until the hand left his hair.

"If I had to answer your concerns, i'm the first and second possibility. I'm just a **citizen** from overseas who didn't apply for the heroics. As for my quirk, seeing as you have some bright ideas, I'll let you guess what I used to get to this roof."

With that, Izuku somehow relaxed. _'Maybe he's a good guy afterall.'_

"I'm sorry if I offended you..." He apologized.

"It's alright, I bear no ill-feelings. So, what do you think my quirk is?" The man asked.

Taking a huge intake of air, he composed himself. He raised his hand and raised four fingers. "I have four quirks in mind that you may have used."

"Ho?" The man said, sounding impressed. "What are those then?"

Izuku smiled and pointed at the door. "Seeing that the door is still locked, it means that you either phased through or just closed it upon entry, but you also said that you reminded me of someone when you **saw** me. The keyword being 'saw.'"

"You can't see me through a locked door if you're just passing through. I can't imagine someone who's still in the building at these hours because I always do this, meaning I'm always the last one in the school. In my whole stay here, I would've met you earlier if you were part of the school admin. That means **not** a phasing quirk."

"It can be an ocular quirk like an x-ray vision or one that can see far away, but if it was an x-ray vision and you walked in through that door, then you would have just closed it and not locked it. If it was a quirk that lets you see me from far away, then you wouldn't have been here. That means not an ocular quirk. Also, you said that it's **what you used to get to this roof,** so that means that it's your quirk that enabled you to get here."

Izuku then motioned to the railings. "If you would look at me from the ground, you'll only see a tuff of my hair or not at all."

The man gave an approving nod, opting him to continue.

"That means that you saw me from an angle above ground. It can be from a building that's near here, but that's not a probability since the nearest building that can be used to see this rooftop is a good few kilometers away. Here's my four guesses as to what your quirk is."

With the four fingers raised, he pointed to one of them using his other hand. "One, is that you have a **flying quirk**, something like gravity-cancelling or levitation."

He moved to point on the next finger, "two is that you have a **wind-type quirk**."

"Three is that you have **telekinesis**. You may have used an object to ride on and placed it somewhere."

"And lastly, a **unique quirk** that enables you to make tangible objects that you can use to fly. Something like a super strong bubble that has lower density than air."

Izuku noticed that he may have said too much and quickly apologized. "Well, that's just my guesses and... i'm sorry if I blabbed too much..."

He looked at the ground and waited for the man to say something._ 'I bet he thinks I'm a weird kid!'_ Izuku thought while his hands clutch his uniform.

As he began to wallow in self-degradation, he heard a hearty laugh and applause.

"What a wonderful deduction. Then pray tell, out of these four, which is the most suitable to be named as my quirk?"

Izuku looked at the man and said, "Wind type."

"Ho? Would you enlighten me why?"

Still grasping the hem of his uniform, he answered, "As I said earlier, you couldn't have been on the ground because you couldn't have seen me. That means you've been flying and for some time too. Levitation, Gravity-Cancelling, and Telekinesis are too taxing as quirks, especially if not trained like how heroes do it. You're a **citizen** and since you didn't apply for heroics, then you're not too keen on understanding much of your quirk and therefore had not had the training like the heroes where you **push past your limits**."

"Plus Ultra... Right?" Izuku smiled.

Izuku pointed to the man, "If it was a typical flying quirk, you would have some appendages in your body, namely **wings**. You don't have them so that leaves flying by wind and unique quirk that makes objects."

He then spread his hands, as if trying to point at their surroundings. "If it was a unique quirk that makes objects, there would have been traces of that object like something that can be seen or something strange that I could have heard."

Izuku lightly chuckled, "but again, I wasn't paying attention as much as I like it so I wouldn't have heard much. Still, traces can be seen or even smelled. I don't see or smell anything **strange**."

The man smiled and quipped his own thoughts, "that just leaves the wind type, huh? But that can also leave some traces you know, how are you sure that it's a wind type?"

"Well... I... It's just a process of elimination and... well... I'm not even too sure of it myself." Izuku scratched his cheek, the confidence he had earlier vanishing.

"You are incredible, Izuku. It's like a famous saying by one of the greatest minds in history.** If you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth**."

"But Sherlock Holmes is just a **fictional** character..." Izuku slapped his hand to his mouth. 'I immediately replied without meaning to!'

The man smirked, "indeed, but quirks were also **fictional** before. Now, it's the norm... Ah, do tell me, if I may ask, what is your quirk?"

With that, Izuku froze, eyes downcast. He pressed his lips together, trying to keep himself composed and not cry.

"I..." He started, "I'm... **quirkless**..."

Izuku didn't look anywhere else but the ground. He's waiting for the man to sneer at him and jab the **insults** that he's always been so used to hearing.

It was quiet and he's been too anxious to what the man's reactions would be so he looked up.

Izuku didn't know how to describe the man's reaction. He knows he's a good judge of what people thinks, as he's always been an observant boy, but the man had so much emotion running through that Izuku can't pinpoint how to feel about it.

"Is that so?... It... I was right when I say that you looked like **someone** I know."

The man looked up in the sky and said, "My brother and you are so alike, especially that **light** in your eyes."

He then turned to Izuku. "Tell me, Izuku, is quirk really **everything**? A quirkless like you is so impressive. You wanted to be a hero, right? Only a Hero-wannabe would write notebooks about quirks and entitle it as '**Hero Analysis for the future**.' One can never be a hero if not for his quirk. Yet, why do you still believe that you **can** be a hero?"

Izuku looked directly at the man. "I... **I want to save people!** Being a hero is what makes me able to save people... And I still believe, no matter how impossible that I'm..."

He smiled as he said his next words, "**I'll save people with a smile!"**

The man moved closer to him, "You can only see the stars, but you won't reach it. The distance is **too great** and you'd **die** before you can even reach it. Izuku, you're fueled by your belief that you can be a hero but you're missing the most fundamental requirement to being one. How would you achieve your dream?"

Izuku gulped and looked at the sides. "I... I don't... I don't know but if there's a will, there's a way. I've been working non-stop to build my foundation towards heroics and I..."

He looked down as tears slowly fell. "It's **impossible**... right? I mean, yeah, a **quirkless** like me can't be a hero, I know that but I guess I just... I want to save people like Allmight does and... I... I'm sorry, I don't want to stop hoping but I guess it was just stupid of me to keep on pursuing what can't happen but-"

"Izuku."

"-Is it that bad to dream? I mean, yes, I am quirkless and maybe I should take Kacchan's words to **dive off** a roof and-"

"Izuku."

"- wish that I'll have a quirk on my next life, but I can't do a stupid stunt like that! My mom is all I have and if I leave and make her **cry** too, then how am I any better than those villains? I-"

Izuku stopped with his ramblings when he felt someone hug him. "Izuku, you truly do resemble my brother so much."

The man loosened himself from Izuku and looked at him. "Tell me Izuku, **do you want to be a hero?**"

Izuku, with tears still falling from his eyes, slowly answered, "I... I still... want to be a hero... but..."

"Then tell me, what kind of quirk would you want to have?"

Izuku just felt numb from crying and he just answered what was on his mind. "Something that will help me help people, **like Allmight**."

In that moment, he felt drowsy. Before he can process what was happening, he fell unconscious and fell in the man's arms.

Just near the two, a black figure appeared. "Master, I have come to fetch you. Shigaraki Tomura is waiting for you to come back." The person surrounded in black mist, dressed in a bartender's clothes, slowly made his way until he noticed the boy in his master's arm.

"Master, the boy is?"

All for One held the boy in a more comfortable way before slowly laying him on the floor. "Fix the boy's things and get his address. Drop him and his bag near the door, but be careful with him. Ring his doorbell before you leave, whole making sure that his mother would open the door. Make sure no one sees you in the act."

"But master..."

"**Do it Kurogiri.**" All for one said with a firm voice, opting Kurogiri to not inquire anymore.

"Yes master, as you wish."

Kurogiri took out the phone from Izuku's pockets and searched for any information about the boy. He also inspected the boy's things. When he had found the address via the student handbook, he informed his master immediately.

All for One nodded and bid goodbye to the boy by placing his hand on Izuku's head, lightly patting it.

As Kurogiri witnesses it, he can't help but feel that it's too peculiar for his master to act this way.

"Kurogiri, I can feel what you're thinking."

With that, Kurogiri profusely apologized. "I'm sorry master, I have overstepped my boundaries."

"You must be wondering why the cruelest man alive is being soft on a kid? Let me tell you Kurogiri, while I maybe the height of evil, I am still **human**."

Kurogiri opted to listen more. "I felt nostalgic and this boy reminded me so much of my brother. He was the only person I cherished and loved... but he's gone. Think of this as feeling guilty, if you must. The only time that I'll have such humane feelings is when it involves **family**."

All for One took one last look at the boy before motioning Kurogiri to do his job. Kurogiri made a portal and went about his way, leaving his master at the rooftop.

"The boy certainly has promise, if not for his inability." All for One looked at the forming portal where his subordinate came from.

"I have safely delivered the boy to his home," Kurogiri reported. "What are your next orders, Master?"

Smiling to himself, All for One walked towards his subordinate. "I'm feeling a bit too generous. How about scheduling a fight with All might? I'm rather fond of **giving gifts to my brother.**"


	2. Chapter 2: Who?

**Note 1: Different Timeline and happenings. Might cause some confusion.**

**Note 2: Slow plot progress?**

**Please continue to support Horikoshi-sensei! BNHA and its characters are owned by him. **

**Chapter 2: Who?**

Izuku felt someone nudge him, and some kind of water falling on his face. Shaking the blurriness away, he found himself sitting while in the arms of his mother whose tears have been flowing for a while.

"Izu, baby, you... You have to wake up! WAHHHHHH! My baby! Answer your mommy please."

Trying to say to his mother that he's awake and fine, he tapped his mother's arms lightly. When his mother noticed, the waterworks seemed to up in magnitude.

"IZU-KUN! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER WAKE UP WAHHHHHH"

He tried to assure her that he's fine and has no injuries or anything wrong. They went inside and had some dinner after his mother fussed about him. He tried to think of some lie to his mother, to which he feels really guilty to say, so that she wouldn't worry.

He settled with being too occupied with his notes, which was actually the truth, and was too tired that he fell asleep at the front door.

"_But Izu-kun, I heard the doorbell ringing and then found you. I even thought that it's weird since you have the house key. When I opened the door, I found you outside and... and..."_

The waterworks started again and Izuku was quick to placate his mother. He just said that maybe it was some concerned hero that saw him on his patrols and rang the doorbell for him.

Now on his bed, sleep long forgotten, Izuku tried to think of the logic on how he got home. He remembered only bits and pieces of what happened. He remembered noticing that it was nighttime and that he was looking at the sky, but then that's where it gets questionable. He can see someone, but just a figure... and talking. He can't remember what they talked about but he, Izuku, cried. He can tell that much from his swollen eyes.

He flipped to his side and tried to think of any possibility on why the man had even went to the lengths of sending him home.

Wait. How did Izuku know that the figure was a **man?**

Wait. How did the man know his **address?!**

Immediately running out of his bed, he emptied his bag's contents. He checked his belongings and tried to find out if anything was missing.

He also checked if there was something new in his belongings. So far, none taken and none added.

His gaze fell on his student handbook. "Ah, that's right. I did have this."

With nothing missing and him being safe at home, he figured that maybe the man was a good person.

_But why erase his memory? Was it that man's quirk?_

Questions still linger in Izuku's mind, but with the dangerous assumptions out of the way, he somehow felt light. Like it was a lift off his shoulders.

He then felt the sleepiness kick in and remembered that he was going shopping with his mom tomorrow.

"Better sleep early. Have to wake up early tomorrow."

He'll think about it more tomorrow. For now, the bed looks like a real treat.

_THE NEXT DAY_

Izuku woke up when his alarm rang. He quickly stopped the annoying thing and slept for a few more minutes. When his mother nudged him after a while, he tried to stand up.

"Izu-kun, breakfast is ready. Get down after you're ready, m'kay?"

He nodded, eyes still closed, while his mother went back to the kitchen. He looked at his room and found the mess that he'd made. While thinking of what he'll do for the day, his gaze finds a little bird perched on his window.

The window was a little bit open, enough for a hand to fit. He tried to remember if he'd opened it in the night, but couldn't really find any memory of it. He opted to just close the window.

Before he can come close to the window, the bird flew and he sees a flash from far away. After three seconds, an earthquake rattled his surroundings.

He quickly surveyed if there was anything strange and once verified that it was safe to go, he dashed towards his mother whom he saw was hiding under the dining table.

"Izu-kun! Are you okay?"

His mom proceeded to hug him. "I'm fine mom."

"We have to evacuate as soon as possible, there might be aftershocks. Hold my hand, darling, and don't you dare leave my side."

Izuku sweatdropped. He swears that his mom is too paranoid. "Yes mom."

They went out of their apartment and sees a commotion. Police have been making civilians move to a safer place while rescue teams are dispatched in several places.

Izuku held his mother's hand, or rather it was the other way around, and proceeded to move according to the directions of the police. While walking, he tried to listen to some of the conversations between his neighbors.

"My husband in the police force told me it was a **villain attack."**

"A villain attack! But that was too much, to even make an earthquake."

"Heard it was the impact made by **the** hero."

"Who was the hero?"

"You would never have guessed! **He's** back in Japan!"

"OMG! Don't tell me...?"

Izuku had several guesses on who the hero is, and he tried to tone-down his fanboy instincts. When he was controlling himself, the wind jolted him out of his trance and the crowd errupted in cheers.

He looked towards the center of the commotion and he almost fainted right there and then.

"ALL MIGHT!" The crowd cheered.

The blond hero did his signature poses while asking the crowd if they are okay.

Izuku forgot his hero notebook, _'Of all the times_!' and proceeded to just gawk at his favorite hero.

_'He looks so cool in person_!' He thought, sparkles evident in his eyes.

He was brought down to earth when someone pushed him and lost his grip on his mother's hand. He fell and lost himself in the crowd. Before he knew it, he bumped into someone who caught him.

**"Please be careful everyone! If you crowd too much, there might be accidents. Please allow the police to assist you and be orderly."**

Izuku looked at the voice that clearly belonged to someone that he knows too well.

Izuku internally panicked.

**"Are you okay, young lad?"**

Izuku fanboy-ed.

**"Young lad?"**

Without any moments to lose, Izuku flipped himself to face the number-one hero.

"I am a **huge** fan of yours allmight and I swear you look better in real life and **can I have your autograph?** But I have no paper here, damn it, of all the times I would forget it! We thought you would stay in America for awhile but you're now here in Japan! But still**, it's amazing that you're here right now, ohmygod**, I am so happy to meet you in person and I am so blessed that I can just **faint** right here. I better take a picture! Can I have a picture? **Please let me take a selfie with you!**"

All might didn't utter any word but he fought himself to not raise his hands to make a barrier against the boy.

The boy in front of him looks like your typical fanboy. He can't miss that sparkle in those eyes. Allmight felt pleased and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

**"It makes me so happy to know that you treat me as your idol. Makes me remember why I wanted to be a hero in the first place."**

Izuku looked at his idol and cried. Allmight panicked.

What did he do?!

How do you calm this child?!

"**Kid! Are you allright? Is something the matter?"** Allmight fussed at the boy, clearly panicking, until someone hit the hero from behind.

"I would appreciate it if you don't increase my workload, Allmight." A police officer came into view and admonished the hero. The officer's gaze then fell to the crying boy. "You even made a kid _cry."_

Allmight tried to explain himself but stumbled at his words. "**I mean the kid just cried and-"**

The police officer looked at allmight with a glare, which made the hero stop his words. He then went to get close to the crying mess of a boy.

"Did allmight say something mean to you?"

At that, Izuku tried to stop his tears. "I-*sniff* I'm just so **happy** that Allmight talked to me, sir!" He wiped some tears from his cheeks. "Allmight would **never** do anything wrong."

The police officer sent a gaze towards the hero, to which Allmight sweated. **"I told you Tsukauchi, I was just talking to the boy when he suddenly cried."**

Tsukauchi placed a hand on the boy's head, "where're your parents kid?"

At that, Izuku froze. "MOM! **Ohmygod,** I was separated from my mom when the crowd got too rowdy and I was pushed and I didn't know what happened and ohmygod,** where's my mom?!"**

Tsukauchi gave a gentle pat on the boy, which took Izuku's attention. "Let me take it from here, All might. Come on kid, let's go find your mom. She was in the crowd, right? What does she look like?"

Izuku nodded, "Yes sir, she has the same color of green hair as me and has the kindest eyes."

Tsukauchi took the boy's hand and nudged him to follow him. "She's probably at the safe zone. Some **hotshot** thought it was a good idea to send a shockwave to the surrounding areas." He proceeded to glare at Allmight. "I'll talk to you after I help the boy."

Allmight saluted, "**Yes sir!**"

"Say goodbye to Allmight, kid. You'll get his autograph later after the uproar had passed. I'll place him in confinement so he won't escape for you." Allmight sweatdropped at the officer's words.

**"I won't even be doing anything bad."** Allmight defended.

Tsukauchi glared.

**"I swear!"**

Tsukauchi glared harsher.

**"All right! All right! I'll confine myself in the police van."**

Allmight then took a huff and then sulked as he proceeded to open the nearest police van and entered.

"He's like a kid." Tsukauchi muttered.

"Uhm." He then looked at the child he was holding.

"Are you, by any chance, related to allmight?" Izuku asked. "I mean, not that I would want to pry but you looked like you're close with each other and... I'm... I'm sorry if I overstep my limit, please forget what I just said."

Tsukauchi looked at the panicking mess of a boy. It kind of reminded him of a chihuahua. "Well, there's no harm in your question kid, so it's allright. Allmight's just a close aide. Heroes and Police Officers often work together in several cases. We work as support while the heroes do their job. Allmight makes quite a ruckus when he's involved and we get dragged to his mess. I swear, he likes it when he increases our workload. I like my desk, and I don't want it to be cluttered with paperworks."

Izuku sweatdropped, "I see... but if I may ask, what is your quirk? You don't seem like you have a combat-oriented quirk, but as Allmight is already a one-man army, there's not much need for a combat-officer. You mentioned that you work as support. Does that mean that your quirk is support-oriented? You don't seem to be in the rescue team because you're wearing something like an inspector's outfit. You don't have any mutation so it might be a mental quirk or an analysis quirk, like determining a chemical substance's composition, lie-detection, spacial-quirk like mind-mapping, or something like... that..." Izuku stopped himself and blushed in embarassment.

_'Stupid Izuku, running your mouth again_!' He admonished himself.

Tsukauchi just looked at the boy, surprised at the boy's analysis. "Before I answer your question, mind enlightening me with your quirk? If you want your question answered, you must be willing to offer an answer to my question as well."

Izuku tried to look at the man and his lips quivered. "I'm..."

Tsukauchi noticed the boy's distress and proceeded to just give comfort to the boy. "If your quirk's a sensitive topic, you don't have to tell me. It's okay."

Izuku looked at the ground and muttered, "...quirkless..."

The voice might be a bit low in volume but Tsukauchi heard it perfectly. 'I see...'

"Well, you're a surprising kid. It wouldn't really bother me much if you know about my quirk. I liked your analysis and you actually pinpointed what my quirk is."

Izuku looked up, but there were still tears in his eyes.

Tsukauchi continued, "It's lie-detection. I interrogate some criminals and it's very helpful for the police force. This job's too right for me and I guess, it was fate that gave me this job."

They soon reached the safe zone and Izuki saw his mother there. She hugged her son as tight as she could and quickly asked if he was okay.

Tsukauchi watched the two until the mother noticed him and gave her thanks. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"It's all right ma'am." He then turned to Izuku, "I didn't get your name."

Izuku looked at his mother before he answered. "Izuku... Izuku Midoriya."

"Midoriya, hm? Well, I did promise you an autograph with Allmight. Now that you're with your mom, can you wait for sometime while we try to calm the situation?"

Izuku nodded and gave his own thanks.

Tsukauchi went back to where he left Allmight and opened the police van.

"Your fanboy's a weird kid, but he got the brains. He knew what my quirk was even when we just met." Tsukauchi placed himself a cup of tea and sat down.

Allmight placed down the tea that he'd been drinking. "**Must be his quirk. That's a valuable quirk for heroics."**

Tsukauchi smiled a sad one. "The kid's quirkless."

Allmight stopped his movements. "**...I see. He's such a cheerful kid that you wouldn't think that he's quirkless.**"

Tsukauchi gave a hum of agreement. "That reminds me, what in the world did you do this time? Mind telling me why making earthquakes seemed like a good idea?"

Allmight gulped. "**Well, you see my friend...**"

Allmight told his story where a rampaging quirk got out of hand and the only way to protect the citizens near the site was to make a barrier. He punched the concrete on the ground and proceeded to erect a make-shift barrier.

Tsukauchi nodded and thought of how the next instances happened. Allmight triggered some shockwaves to the ground and might have made contact with a nearby faultline, triggering earthquakes.

"Please remember that we're in Japan. While we are **experienced** when it comes to earthquakes, you can make a disaster if you triggered something wrong. Be careful with your actions next time."

Allmight looked down like a kid being admonished by his parents.

The officer then proceeded to exchange intel to the other officers in charge. When it was deemed safe, families were let back into their homes. It was just nine in the morning and some had some errands to do of their own.

Normalcy came back to the town.

A knock resounded on the van's door.

"Sir, a kid and his mother came to see you. They said that an officer with **a lie-detecting quirk** said that they should meet him." Tsukauchi nodded, acknowledging the other officer's words.

_'I am the only one with that quirk here._' Tsukauchi thought. "Thank you. Let them in please, and thanks for the hard work."

The other officer saluted and gave way to the Midoriyas. Tsukauchi stood up to greet them while Allmight did the same.

"I forgot to even tell my name to you, that was mean of me." Tsukauchi apologized. "Sorry about that. I'm Detective Tsukauchi and as you know," he then pointed to the big man inside the van, "this is allmight."

The boy just shined and Tsukauchi had to keep himself from smiling.

Izuku looks so precious.

"**Greetings young man! We meet again. I see that you have met your mother."** Izuku's mother gave an acknowledging nod.

"Thank you for taking care of my baby."

"Allmight, give the kid his autograph. I did promise him." Tsukauchi proceeded to get a pen and paper but he stopped as soon as he sees Izuku whip out an autograph board and a marker. In a flash, Allmight signed it and gave a pose.

Izuku beamed.

_'Show-off,'_ Tsukauchi thought. _'But now that that's fine and over, I'd best be getting back to paperworks.'_

"Mom, can I stay a bit here? I promise I'll be good and I'll make it up to you for not coming to shopping."

Tsukauchi stopped at his thoughts. He then looked at the boy's mother and they shared a glance.

The mother then cupped her son's right cheek. "Izu-darling, we shouldn't bother these kind men. They might be busy with their work."

Izuku looked at his mom, then to Tsukauchi, and then back to his mom. "But it's an opportunity to** learn more** about quirks... I... I'm sorry."

Tsukauchi had to stop himself, but it was to no avail. "..It's okay"

Upon hearing that, Izuku turned to Tsukauchi that he thought the boy would lose his head.

"REALLY?!"

Izuku looked at his mom, joy evident in his eyes. Izuku's mom looked at the officer and then gave a sigh. "I expect that you're at home when I finish my shopping. Don't make trouble for them, okay?"

After giving her regards to the officer and the hero, she went about his way.

Tsukauchi looked at the beaming boy.

"How old are you kid?"

Izuku smiled. "I'm eleven!"

Tsukauchi thought that the boy was younger. Perhaps because the boy was short? Or was it the childishness?

"Why did you want to stay here?"

Izuku took out a notebook from his backpack and Tsukauchi glanced at the scribble at the front.

_'Hero Analysis for the Future, huh?'_

"How do you know when people are lying? Do you feel a tingle or do you see some weird object that says that that person was lying?"

This might be a long day for Tsukauchi, but it does give him some kind of excuse to get away from paperworks.

Just near the two, a blond hero calmly watches them. He took note of the boy's mirth and actions.

"**You must really like quirks, my boy. What's with your notebook?"** Allmight decided to ask.

Izuku excitedly shown him another notebook, one that's been filled until the end. "I'm making analysis so that when I get my quirk, I'm prepared."

Allmight felt a pang in his heart. "**Why do you wnat to be a hero?"**

Izuku gave a gentle and warm smile. "I want to be like you, Allmight."

"I _want to save people with a smile."_

Allmight remembered his past. Shadow cast upon his eyes, 'He's like me, back when I was quirkless myself.'

"**How would you be a hero with no quirk?"**

Allmight immediately regretted spouting his question. **"I mean, not that I'm trying to say something or anything but, well, I... I'm sorry my boy!"**

Izuku just gave a sad smile. "I believe."

Allmight stopped his panic and looked at the boy. **"Believe?"**

The boy looked at his notes. "Sometimes, if we believe something will come true, it **will** come true. But that's only for some.** Not all people are created equal.** I don't know how you knew I was quirkless, but I'm guessing that Detective Tsukauchi heard me and somehow told you." Tsukauchi looked down, somewhat apologetic. "I'm not angry sir, and you'll eventually know it. Everyone has some way to get information and it's not really a secret that I'm quirkless."

Gone was the childishness that Tsukauchi saw from the child. Somehow, the child seemed mature and Tsukauchi doesn't know how to feel about it.

"Not all men are created equal, that's why I have to work harder than everyone else. If fate deemed me worthless of a quirk, then I just have to work** even harder** to achieve my goal. Every quirk is amazing and it's just sad that I wasn't gifted with that. I love quirks and I just find myself writing these notes and analysing them.** What if I had this quirk? That would be so amazing**. But I can only dream. I don't want to hate fate but I'll try to take what I have."

Unknowingly, tears have formed in Izuku's eyes. He wiped it away and he felt himself being hugged by his hero.

"**You're a good champ, my boy**." Allmight then released Izuku. "**Now then, I believe that you have some writing to do**."

Izuku smiled. "You'd let **me** interview you? Your quirk is one of the hottest topic in the hero world, you know?"

Allmight froze. **"Well... It's just the usual strength-enhancing quirk**." He turned to Tsukauchi. **"Tsukauchi, my friend, want to help the boy fill his notes?**"

Tsukauchi sighed. _'Atleast the boy's in a better mood.'_

"So what did you want to know?"


	3. Chapter 3: Hero

A/N: Sorry for the late upload. The Pandemic isn't making life good.

**Chapter 3: Hero**

Izuku feels like today is the best day ever!

Sure, he might have forgotten what he really should be thinking about but that's nothing compared to meeting the number one hero!

**"Just use this table, my boy, and try to keep your movements to a minimum. With the way that you're freaking out, I think you might just make another earthquake."**

Well, maybe his fanboying might have gone overboard but did anyone notice that he's living a fanboy's dream?!

_Because he is!_

Have you ever thought that he, a plain-looking kid with _no_ notable aspects or whatsoever, just used the _same water dispenser_ as his idol?! It's just too much for Izuku's heart that he swore he fainted a few times from happiness.

Tsukauchi's head ached the whole time.

Allmight didn't really do much because even a little movement from him made the boy react so much. '_Maybe the boy's got some kind of sugar rush?_'

Still, even with all the fanboying and fainting, Izuku managed to fill up Tsukauchi's section in his notebook (while also filling up Allmight's section). Tsukauchi was somehow impressed that while Izuku was asking Allmight about what his quirk really is, the boy still writes on his notebook on Tsukauchi's section. When Tsukauchi decided to take a look, Izuku had somehow devised some kind of other uses for his quirk.

"Kid, are you a villain or an info-broker?"

Tsukauchi had to ask. His assumption must be wrong but he couldn't help but be cautious. There might be some kind of motive from Izuku to be this inquisitive about quirks.

'_The kid's too good at asking these questions.'_

**"If he is, I would have smelled it! Villains have a certain scent that makes me mrrmmppphhh"**

_'Goddammit Allmight, it's not a question for you so don't answer it just as you please!'_ Tsukauchi glared at the hero.

Clearing his throat, while still covering Allmight's mouth with his right hand, Tsukauchi asked the question again. This time, Izuku was looking square at him.

"Why are you asking me that?" Izuku asked.

Tsukauchi didn't know what to think. _'Is the boy countering my quirk or is he just asking?'_

Asking a why-question wouldn't trigger Tsukauchi's quirk because it's not a statement that would directly be answered as true or false. For Tsukauchi's quirk to start its analyzation of fact or lie, it must have a subject which it would use to delve into and check its facts.

As for how his quirk does the checking, Tsukauchi has no idea.

Back to the present, with Tsukauchi trying to give his mind a stop on its _overthinking,_ he once again cleared his throat.

Deciding on what to say, he goes with the choice that he's the most comfortable with.

"Let me first apologize for my next words, Izuku..." He paused for a while, somehow readying himself for his next statement, "but I am overthinking if you're actually a villain or an info-broker with the way that you're asking us about quirks. Though young, are you what I'm suspecting you as?"

Yes, Tsukauchi just went with the truth. True to opinion, he dislikes lies and it's probably due to his quirk.

Izuku stared at Tsukauchi, and then looked at his notebook until realization dawned on him.

Waving his hand frantically, as if it would shield him from the officer and the hero, Izuku profusely apologized.

"I am so sorry! I... I didn't know I was being too intrusive about your information. I was too absorbed in the note-taking that I somehow forgot my limits and I am so sorry sir! Please forgive me if I somehow offended you or if I made you think wrong but I swear I had no bad attentions or anything like that and I swear to you that I am not in any way, a villain or an info-broker but if you feel that my statement is not enough, please feel free to take my notebook as you wish, even though it would pain me because I tried really hard on every inkblots on this notebook but if I really really have to give it to you, I won't even try to resist it I'm so mmmmpphhhhh"

Tsukauchi wanted to laugh at the situation because it is somehow fascinating how he's covering the mouths of the other two occupants of the closed space, with his right hand on Allmight's and his left on Izuku's.

"Okay, so when I remove these hands, I want **you"** Tsukauchi looked at Allmight, "to quietly listen and not utter a single word until I asked you to."

Tsukauchi then sent his gaze to Izuku, who flinched, "and **you,** to answer the question with a yes or a no. Okay?"

Both heads nodded simultaneously.

Removing his hands, Tsukauchi looked at them to see if they will listen to his command. Although he did feel a bit guilty because of Izuku.

He can just see Izuku's tears. Goddammit, he's not like Allmight! He doesn't make kids cry.

Clearing his throat for the third time, to which Tsukauchi thinks he really needs water but refuses to do so, he asked Izuku the question again.

"Are you going to use our information against us or anyone who we know?"

Izuku profusely shook his head.

"You can speak a yes or no, Izuku."

**"NO!"** Izuku then quickly covered his own mouth with his two hands.

Tsukauchi, verifying that Izuku really is telling the truth, finally took a glass and got himself some water.

Gulping down the refreshment, he then placed the glass on the table, earning a yelp from the boy.

"Let me first say that the part when Allmight said that he can smell villains... That was a lie. Next is... " Tsukauchi knelt down near the boy. "Kid, sorry for scaring you or if I made you feel bad."

Izuku shook his head, "no, I understand sir. You were merely doing your job and I somehow made you feel threatened and I'm so so-"

Izuku stopped when he felt a hand on his hair. He looked to see Tsukauchi's hand. "Don't apologize kid. You did nothing wrong. It's just incredible how a kid like you knows so much about quirks. You know how to ask the right questions, and I'm sorry I took a little peek at your notebook."

Tsukauchi tapped on the kid's notebook that's lying on the table, motioning for a permission to open the notebook, to which Izuku nodded. "I'm just impressed that you can think all of these Izuku. Possible uses? Possible Support item? And you even have a list... on what my possible **weakness** is."

Izuku then looked pale, recognizing some of Tsukauchi's point. Allmight, feeling Izuku's discomfort, offered a hand by placing it on the boy's shoulder.

Tsukauchi stood up and sat at the nearest chair. "Don't be scared Izuku, I'm not mad at you. It's just that I hope that you know what implications this note-taking will do if it falls to the wrong hands. You might be writing general facts about a person, but you're also utilizing these facts, enabling you to unlock some new information about some heroes."

Tsukauchi closed the notebook, letting everyone see the cover page. "It says here that it's your hero-analysis for the future..."

His next words made the other occupants in the room to stare at him wide eye.

"So how about I help you in this analysis for the future?"

Izuku had to take a double-take at the officer's words because in all his life, the only adult that's willing to put up with him is his parents.

The only times that he's been told those words were so the teachers could manipulate him to do their biddings. Izuku doesn't want to think wrong of the officer but...

It's such a big opportunity but he doesn't know the risks of taking it.

Izuku wants to try and believe this officer but his confidence in himself made him overthink.

'_Will he really help me?'_

_'Won't he abandon me in the end when he realizes that I'm not worth it?'_

_'Won't he be disappointed at my inability?'_

Tears started flowing down Izuku's cheeks and he didn't even feel Allmight standing up and hugging him.

Allmight didn't say anything but he continued to soothe the boy by patting his back.

Tsukauchi stared at the two and gave his own twocents to placate the boy. "I don't know what's going on in your mind right now, but let me tell you that I'm impressed by your talent Izuku. I want to try and help you, maybe because I want to see what you can do more."

"...but what if I disappoint you?" Izuku muttered but as it was a closed room with little to no noise, it was heard by the two.

"That would just mean that you didn't obey the law."

Izuku stopped his crying and looked up, finally noticing Allmight's closeness. He then looked at Tsukauchi who was smiling at him.

"I mean why would I be disappointed with such a hardworking boy such as yourself? As they say, hardworkers triumph over geniuses. Quirkless or not, you impressed me and it's my choice to help you. I may not be a hero who's been licensed to be in the spotlight, but I can be a hero to someone who wants to be a hero. Right now, I want to ask you, Izuku Midoriya, do you want to be a hero?"

Wiping his tears away, he looked at Tsukauchi with a new confidence. "Yes sir!"

Both adults looked at each other and gave a gentle smile at the boy.

Getting some tissue from a cabinet, Tsukauchi threw it to Allmight, whom offered it to the boy. Izuku gladly accepted it.

After checking if the boy needs anything else, Allmight went to Tsukauchi and motioned his hands to his mouth.

With that, Tsukauchi finally remembered his orders. He gave a sigh.

"You can talk now Allmight. Anything you want to say to the boy? We'll be giving him back to his mother soon."

Allmight, with very big grin, gave a thumbs up. "**That was so cool, my friend! You helping this young man just screams hero in my book. I am so glad I am your friend and if I can, I would gladly brag to everyone how you gave a quirkless boy a chance at heroics!"**

Tsukauchi somehow wants to bring back his command again, but refrained. "Well, start by piping down your excitement, it's too much." Allmight then gave a nod. "I'm not helping him just by myself, you'll be helping him too Allmight."

For the second time, the two went wide-eyed at Tsukauchi's statement.

"Izuku wants to be a hero, and let's be honest, he can't do it by my powers alone. I'm just a police officer. I just enforce the laws." Tsukauchi pointed to Allmight. "This hero, on the other hand, is the most powerful hero in all of Japan. Even the prime minister would bow down to him."

**"I think that's an exaggeration Tsukauchi."**

"I don't tell lies Allmight, exaggeration included."

**"Yes sir..."**

"My point is, to be a hero, you need to get into a hero school so that you can get a hero license. What better way than to be sponsored by the number one hero in his own alma mater?"

Izuku stood up. "Sir, I'm sorry but I think you're jumping the gun here. I'm quirkless and I-"

**"UA doesn't have any rules prohibiting quirkless individuals. So long as you pass their exam and they deem you worthy, you'll get in."**

Izuku looked at Allmight, who's eyes have been shining blue. **"The entrance exam varies but I don't think you can pass the practicals. It's a dangerous portion but UA administers safety precautions. As a quirkless, they might think you'll be endangering yourself without any quirk to protect you**." Allmight then looked at Tsukauchi. "**Therefore, you need to be in a recommendation. My friend, that's what you're gunning for, am I right?**"

Tsukauchi nodded.

Izuku, if possible, had question marks above his head. "What... eh? I mean what?"

"**Calm down my boy,"** Allmight said.** "Recommendations can be made by pro-heroes so that they can have students of their choice be trained in UA. That is of course, if they can pass the exam that's been given. The exam isn't that dangerous but it will be closely supervised by the UA administration. Still, it's not dangerous but it is very tricky."**

Allmight crossed his arms. "**If it's said that you're quirkless, then they will give you an exam based on your status and abilities, along with my reason for my recommendation."**

"**My boy..."**

Izuku felt chills. He was reminded that the pro-hero that's standing near him is the number-one hero in Japan. "**If you want my recommendation, will you be able to prove to me your willingness to be a hero?"**

Allmight's eyes flashed blue.

**"Will you go beyond my expectations?"**

Izuku clenched his fist. He didn't know how the voice came out but when he finally realized, he had already answered.

"_Plus Ultra."_

Allmight smiled and gave a hearty laugh.** "I like your answer, young man."**

A little later, Izuku had to bid his goodbyes to the two adults, whom gave their own goodbyes as well.

Now that the two were alone, Allmight thought it would be the time to ask the detective regarding Izuku.

"**Why give young Izuku that offer?"**

Tsukauchi arranged the files on the desk and fixed his tie.

"It was the best choice. Izuku's talents are terrifying and if it falls to the wrong hands, we'll be sure to regret it."

"**Surely you're exaggerating, my friend." **

Tsukauchi looked at Allmight. "I'm sure I already told you that I don't do exaggerations."

**"But..."**

"If we'll be taking a close watch on him, then we can gauge his abilities to an extent. We can also be sure that his talent won't fall to unwanted people."

"**Then why didn't you just take his notebook away?"**

"The notebook is just a physical manifestation of the boy's mind, his inner thoughts on the information regarding the pro-heroes. The notebook isn't what's truly dangerous. It's the boy's mind."

Allmight went silent for a moment, contemplating. "**Then why didn't you just placed him in police protection?"**

"I am putting him in that, just implicitly." After giving the usual thanks-for-the-hard-work to his fellow officers, Tsukauchi went to his car where Allmight also followed.

"The boy is already lacking in self-esteem. Imagine if he's placed into a protection system. He's smart so he knows that he's in danger, which will make him more paranoid."

Tsukauchi asked Allmight if he wanted to come as well, to which the hero accepted. They resumed their talk inside the car.

"The boy's still young and he has dreams. In a way, I meant what I said earlier when I was impressed by the boy and wanted to help him. Izuku truly was impressive."

Allmight showed a gentle smile.** "I agree with that. I remember myself in the young man, back when I was just Toshinori."**

Tsukauchi laughed. "What are you talking about? You're still Toshi."

"**I meant back when I was just your average dreamer, unknown by all."**

"Is that so? Does that mean that he has a chance of being like you?"

Allmight laughed, blue eyes glinting. "**That is if he can go beyond."**

"You and your school motto. Speaking of, why are you in Japan? I thought you're in an investigation in America."

"**Right, I almost forgot to inform you."**

Tsukauchi's eyes widened.

"You mean, there's a super-villain in Japan?!"

"**Shhh!" **Allmight admonished Tsukauchi. **"Don't be so loud Tsukauchi, it's supposed to be a secret!"**

"Then why are you telling me this?"

**"I think I'll be needing your help soon. It's better if I have some people in the know who won't be going with me in this fight."**

Tsukauchi had a bad feeling. "Don't tell me that a plan's been hatched?"

Allmight looked at the scenery. "**It's been planned for a long time. Just... The guy's too dangerous and we can't expose the public to an unwanted paranoia. As long as we can defeat the guy, it would be allright." **

"And if you couldn't?"

"**Then that's where the people like you will come in."**

Tsukauchi frowned. "Allmight... no, Toshi... What are you trying to say?"

Allmighy smiled, but not a happy one. "**I'm not as good as people take me to be. Afterall, I'll be avenging my predecessor. Revenge shouldn't be in a hero's mind."**

"Toshi..."

"**Ah please drop me off here, I'll be doing something first before going home**." Allmight pointed to a nearby park, where Tsukauchi parked the car.

"**Than**-" Allmight tried to open the car door but it was still locked. "**My friend?**"

Tsukauchi had his hands on the wheel, with his eyes still looking forward. "That was some bomb of a news, Toshi..." He then looked at Allmight.

"If you're going to say something like that, please give me sometime to be ready, damn it."

**_"_****I'm sor-"**

"I get why it's a top secret information and you really shouldn't tattle even to your close friends. Someone might've bugged my car, you know?"

"**But -"**

Tsukauchi unlocked the car door. "Atleast inform me the basic info that might involve me. I'll do my best to be of any support. Also, inform your superiors that I know. It's better if they're informed."

**"I'll atleast let gran torino know."**

"Now get out of my car, I want to sleep in my house ASAP."

Hurrying out, Allmight gave his apologies and thanks.

Before going on his way, Tsukauchi opened his car window to speak a few more words to Allmight.

"Don't forget that we'll be mentoring Izuku. You and me, both."

With that, he went his way. Allmight had to smile at his friend. "**It's not like the battle's tomorrow. We're still planning."**

The pro-hero looked at the sky, where a full moon shines.

"**Mentor... huh?"**

Allmight then looked at his hands, which he closed into a tight fist. "**A hero never goes back with his words, isn't that right?"**

Nobody answered the lingering question.


End file.
